But I Hate Him But I Love Her
by RawR means i love u 007
Summary: Travis and Katie were enemies until this summer, now will Travis win her over or will the prank he's supposed to pull ruin everything? Will Katie return Travis's feelings or will she get hurt? Read and review, this is completely different from what I usually do so...yeah
1. Preface

**Well this is a little different from what i usually do but tell me how you like it :D enjoy**

**Travis**

"Summer, here I come." I muttered as I filled in the last bubble on my exam. This was officially where I could begin to plan out everything I planned on doing.

**Katie**

"Summer, oh joy." I thought as I walked up to my teacher to hand him my exam. This was officially where I was going to devise ways to keep my sanity.

**Travis **

The final bell rang signaling the start of my summer. I was packed and ready to head out to Long Island for another glorious summer full of orchestrating epic pranks, hanging out with Connor, obtaining extra chores, and getting to seem my newly found best friend Katie Gardner. Well by best friend I mean in an I-hate-your-freakin-guts sort of way.

**Katie**

The final bell rang signaling the start of my summer. I was headed out to Long Island for another long summer of tending to the strawberries, preventing stupid pranks, keeping my siblings in line, and ignoring all the crap my long established 'buddy' Travis Stoll threw at me. Well by long established 'buddy' I mean the drives-me-insane-every-day kind.

**Travis**

In other words my summer is going to rock.

**Katie**

In other words my summer is going to suck.


	2. Chapter 1

**Travis**

"_Wanna be a troublemaker, wanna be a troublemaker…"_

Summer had just begun the moment I stepped foot across the camp boundary line. So many things to do around this place. So many unsuspecting victims to prank and chores to serve because we're too lazy to do what we're supposed to do in the first place.

Being able to start the summer off by pranking my brother Luke and his girlfriend Thalia was the perk of the day. They were making out by the Big House where the sprinkler systems are installed so what do you expect me to do? I looked over at Connor who gave me the go ahead to go turn them on.

Within seconds the sprinklers sprang to life and drenched Thalia and Luke with freezing cold water. Thalia was wearing white which was a bit of a perk because Luke being Luke looked at her chest. She smacked him and called him a pervert. Connor and I silently high-fived before running back to our cabin.

Chris looked at us and raised an eyebrow before putting down his Sports Illustrated, "Well what are you two cracking up about?"

"Ok so…" Connor couldn't even continue because he was laughing so hard.

"Ok anyway you know how Luke and Thalia make out by the Big House?" I asked Chris.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Well we turned on the sprinklers, the best part is Thalia was wearing a white shirt and of course Luke looked." Connor was explained because I was cracking up.

"Let me guess she called him a pervert and smacked him because she thinks he had something to do with the whole thing."

We were officially busted. That's where Chris began to crack up. Before we knew it we were all laughing and having our usual good time. This is how it usually was in Cabin 11; no one ever took anything seriously and we usually just joked around. The only one who was ever occasionally serious was Chris but none of us found that to be a problem.

"So in all seriousness, what do you have planned to torture Gardner with this summer?" Chris asked.

"Well to be honest I haven't really planned that out. I think I'm going to let her alone for awhile and then hit her with the most epic prank of all time." I shrugged.

"Sounds like someone has a crush." Luke raised his eyebrow.

"Dude just because I don't want to prank her at the moment doesn't mean that I have a crush on her." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't look now but here she comes." Connor smirked.

I looked out the window and sure enough there was Katie walking to the strawberry fields. I smirked and ran out of the cabin to catch up to her.

"Katie Kat!" I called.

She turned around and rolled her eyes, "Travis?"

"It's wonderful to see you here today." I said in a British accent.

"Hi to you too Travis." She smiled slightly.

"Is that what I think I see?" I asked, "Is that the ever elusive Katie smile?"

She smiled but looked away. We continued walking to the strawberry fields. Today I realized that Katie was wearing a dress, something I never really see Katie wear. She looked cute.

"So what did you do this whole year while you didn't see me?" I asked her to break the borderline awkward/comfortable silence.

"Well nothing really. Same old thing another guy cheated on me because I apparently couldn't give him what he wanted. Other than that there was nothing that has really changed since you saw me last." She said.

"He cheated on you?" I got this feeling that I needed to go beat the crap out of this guy.

"Yeah, but it happens all the time anyway." She rolled her eyes, "They're nothing worth crying over."

I looked at her and put my arm around her shoulders, "Katie you don't need them when you have me."

She rolled her eyes and giggled, "Sure thing Travis."

We got to the strawberry fields, "Well I guess I'll see you around then." She smiled at me.

"Sure, I'll see you later." I smiled as she walked away from me.

There was something different about Katie Gardner and by the gods I was going to figure it out. She was pretty cool now that I've been pranking her for the past six years or so. She doesn't even really react to the pranks like she used to.

On my way to where ever I was going I ran into Connor who was just being Connor. He was hitting on his new found crush, Lavender King a daughter of Aphrodite. He dated her twin once and it didn't go well.

Later that night we had our beginning of the year bonfire where I found Katie sitting by her siblings. So I decided to go sit by her.

"Told you I'd see you later." I whispered in her ear.

She looked over at me and smiled, "Trust me Travis I know you're a man of your word."

"So how are the berries looking this year?" I asked her.

"They're fine but I know for a fact that you couldn't care less about the plants." She rolled her eyes.

We sat there for awhile and there was nothing really that could ruin this perfect moment that happened to be occurring. Katie shivered slightly so I looked over at her and, I don't know what caused me to do this, offered her my hoodie. I wrapped it around her shoulders and she smiled at me gratefully before looking away from me.

After the fire I walked her to her cabin. She smiled and handed me back the hoodie before another round of silence kicked in.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then?" I asked her.

She smiled and hugged me tightly, "Yeah I'll see you later."

I hugged Katie and I noticed that she smelled like a mixture of fresh peaches and Taylor Swift's Wonderstruck. Not to mention my Tim McGraw cologne was thrown into the mixture now. Was I falling for Katie Gardner? Well I guess you could say that.


	3. Chapter 2

**Travis**

"_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart"_

Connor ran over to me and smiled, "Dude I know how we're going to screw with Gardner this summer."

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "How would that be?"

"You're going to 'date' her and then tell us everything about it so we can humiliate her." Connor waggled his eyebrows.

"Isn't that a little cold even for us?" I asked him.

"Nah, the guys think it would be funny." Connor shrugged.

I stayed quiet for the moment and looked at him. Connor raised an eyebrow, "You don't actually like her do you?"

I shook my head, "No way man, I don't like her."

"Then what's the problem?" he inquired.

"Nothing." I shrugged.

"So you're going to do it?" Connor shrugged.

"Yeah I'll do it. Why wouldn't I?"

Connor grinned, "Well it seemed like you liked her for a moment but that's crazy isn't it?"

"Yeah that's totally crazy." I said.

"There she is go ask her out now." Connor pushed me to her.

Katie looked up at me and smiled, "Hey Travis."

I had grown to love the smile that she was giving me. Hey we weren't always fighting. She was kneeling in front of her cabin with a bunch of brightly colored flowers.

"Hey Katie." I gulped.

She looked at me funny, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be? Hey I was wondering if you wanted to umm be my girlfriend." I said slightly awkwardly.

Usually I was smooth around girls. Katie looked up at me and fixed me with an odd look, "Travis are you sure you're ok?"

"Like I said I'm fine now answer my question so I don't suffer a huge blow to my ego."

Katie smiled, "I'm going to have to think about it. I'll let you know by dinner."

"So do you mind if I hang out with you today?" I asked her.

"If you want to." She shrugged, "You can help me with these flowers."

"So where do I start?" I asked her.

"Well you can help me by going down to the shed and helping me carry back some things." She said as she stood up.

I followed her down to the strawberry fields where the gardening sheds were. She opened the first one and walked in. I followed her, it was a tight space and I was standing really close to her. She was rummaging through a wooden garden tool carrier.

"Travis would you mind grabbing those pots over there?" she asked.

I looked over at the stack of terracotta pots and grabbed them. She grabbed what she needed and we were on our way back to the Demeter Cabin. We spent our afternoon planting things and there was something that I found enjoyable about listening to Katie hum Taylor Swift songs and planting flowers.

"So Katie, what is your favorite Taylor Swift song?" I asked her in an attempt to make conversation.

Katie looked at me and rolled her eyes, "It's White Horse."

"Is that the song you were humming?" I asked.

She laughed and went back to planting some kind of purple flower, "Yes that was the song I was humming."

"So do you think it's a good song?" I asked her.

She laughed again and then turned to look at me, "Well obviously if it's my favorite Taylor Swift song."

"So what's your favorite flower?" I asked her.

She smiled slightly, "As cliché as it sound I love roses. They're just so romantic. I've always just wanted a boyfriend….Wait why am I telling you all of this?"

"No go on, I want to know." I smiled at her.

She looked up at me and I could tell that she was blushing slightly, "It's just I want a boyfriend who gets me roses when we fight, or to tell me he loves me. Just a little hopeless romanticism."

I looked at Katie and grinned, "Well consider it done."

She looked at me quizzically, "What does that mean….Stoll I told you I would give you an answer by dinner."

"Well no matter what answer you give me I won't take no for an answer." I whispered.

XXX

The next few days were the best of my life. Katie and I were together every minute of the day. Connor would look at me funny when I would walk past hand in hand with 'the enemy' as he liked to put it.

Katie was amazing and there was nothing I wanted more than to forget about this stupid thing Connor was forcing me to do. She was better than any of my past girlfriends and I wanted to kiss her so badly it hurt. She was someone that I noticed would put up with me no matter what kind of day I was having.

Word spread pretty quickly that Katie and I were together, things get around fast when you share a camp with a bunch of the Love Goddess's daughters.

Katie and I were down in the fields where we were just sitting watching the sunset; something about this moment was magical. I took my chance and I cupped her face with my hands. I kissed her; out first official kiss as a couple. Katie didn't respond for a moment but kissed me back.

I said goodnight to Katie and went back to my cabin where Connor, Luke, and Chris were waiting for me. The slapped me on the back and tossed me a can of beer. Luke snuck them into camp without Chiron or Mr. D noticing.

"So it looks like this is going well." Connor said as I opened the can.

"Yeah it's going great." I lied.

Chris looked at me and raised an eyebrow, "You're not falling for Katie are you?"

I tried to look miffed, "Why would I do that? We've hated each other since we were eleven."

"Are you sure about that? I heard that she was really into you. You must be selling this pretty well." Luke said as he took a sip of his beer. He and Thalia must be off at the moment because he seemed like he was in a bad mood.

"Dude I'm not really into her, I'm just doing this because you guys want me to." I rolled my eyes.

The guys fell silent and I noticed that they were looking at something, something behind me. Or should I say someone behind me. I turned to find myself looking at Katie's sister Miranda who was standing in the door way. She looked at me and shook her head before running to the Demeter Cabin.


	4. Chapter 3

**Yay my summer has officially started and well I'll update more often! So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and for all you Chrisse fans I'll try to work on a fic for them. Tell me what you think of the idea when you review. :D RawR **

* * *

**Katie**

"_I knew you were trouble when you walked in…"_

"KATIE!" Miranda called as she ran to me I was in the fields tending to the plants. Travis had just left about thirty minutes earlier.

I looked up at her and raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong Miranda?"

"I went to the Hermes Cabin to ask Connor about something and well I heard Luke, Travis, Connor, and Chris talking. They were talking to Travis about a prank they were pulling." She said hurriedly.

"Ok so what's the point of the story?" I asked her.

"Katie, he doesn't really like you this was all just a joke." Miranda explained.

"What makes you say that?" I asked her as I drove my spade into the ground.

"Well he said something about not really liking someone. Luke brought up how he heard that someone was really into Travis. Then he kept denying that he really liked a girl and I just assumed that she was you." Miranda said.

I don't know what came over me but I just dropped the spade I was holding and I cried. There was nothing that I could think of that would explain what Miranda heard. This had all been a joke to him. He had found amusement in playing with my feelings. After I had opened up and confessed so many things. I thought he loved me. How could I have been so stupid?

Miranda threw her arms around me and cried with me, "Oh Katie I'm so sorry!"

We stayed like that for a moment, a pile of sobs and condolences. She was trying to comfort me but it wasn't working.

"I thought he loved me. How could I have been so stupid? Miranda I believed him." I whispered.

She rubbed my back soothingly, "Katie there's always going to be those guys who worm their way into your heart. They'll break it but they're not worth crying over. If they have the audacity to do that to someone they play they aren't worth your tears."

Miranda looked up at something and snorted, "You can go away."

"I'm not here to talk to you Miranda, I'm here to talk to Katie." He said.

"You know what I'm speaking on behalf of all of us, you need to go away." Miranda snarled.

"Katie please…" he pleaded.

I looked up at him and glared, "You need to leave Travis, and I never want to see you ever again."

"Katie…" he began but Miranda cut him off.

"She said leave Travis."

Travis looked at me and walked down the hill back to the Hermes cabin where his brothers were probably waiting to praise him and throw a party. Miranda took me back to the Demeter Cabin where she went to see if the Aphrodite girls had any ice cream and movies. There was a knock on the door minutes later and she returned with Piper who was carrying some break-up staples; Ben & Jerry's Phish Food, a couple sappy romance movies, and some chocolate.

"Hey I hope you feel better Katie." Piper smiled.

"Thanks Piper."

After my movie marathon I still didn't feel like doing anything. In fact I stayed in my cabin for a whole week except to shower…well actually since camp was redone I had my own shower.

* * *

Miranda made sure that I was eating and told Chiron that I wasn't feeling so well. She also took over my head councilor job until further notice. My world that I thought was so perfect literally crumbled within a few moments. Travis was a liar, and that's all he'll ever be. He's never going to change, so why did I believe that he had?

There was a knock on the door. I didn't even move, "Who is it?"

"Katie please open the door."

You've got to be kidding me! I suppressed the tears and took a deep breath, "No you lied to me Travis. You played with my feelings and I really liked you."

"Katie if you would just open the door and let me explain I could fix this all." He pleaded.

"No." I whispered.

There was the sound of retreating footsteps and then silence. I've been through so many heartbreaks that this was the last it could go through. Travis was the one who officially broke my heart and stomped on the pieces. This was just amazing.

I laid there and I cried in my bed. The sun was setting and I could hear the conch horn signaling curfew. I could hear my siblings arriving and I didn't feel like being social.

The door opened and into my quarters ran my little sister Cass, she was only seven and she cocked her head to the side, "Katie when are you gonna get better?"

Miranda swooped in and was about to carry Cass out of the room but I stopped her, "Come here Cass."

Cass smiled at me and walked over to my bed. She climbed up and sat next to me. Miranda smiled and stood in the doorway. Cass frowned at me and said something.

"Katie I think we need to give you a make over and make this goon see what he missed out on."

Sometimes I swore Cass was a daughter of Aphrodite. She was sometimes so concerned with her appearance that I wondered. Miranda perked up and a couple of my other sisters were standing at the door in a matter of seconds. They looked at me pleadingly and I laughed.

"Fine you guys can give me a make over and we can show it off at the bonfire." I decided.

After being attacked with brushes, make up, dresses, skirts, shirts, jeans, and whatever else they finally declared the make over finished. I looked at myself in the mirror and almost didn't recognize myself. I ended up wearing a jean jacket, a white eyelet lace dress, my favorite Western style boots, and my hair was in a messy braid that fell over my left shoulder. I was wearing a minimal amount of make up and I think it looked amazing.

"Now you're ready for the bonfire." Miranda grinned as she tucked a Magnolia flower into my braid.

Cass grinned, "Definitely."

With that we were headed off to the bonfire. There was nothing that could dampen my mood. Not even Travis. He was sitting in the midst of Connor's regular fandom. There was a blonde who kept trying to scoot closer to him but he would just scoot away.

"Hey Katie."

I looked up to see Will Solace standing in front of me. For the first time since I had known Will I realized that he had a slight Southern drawl. He sat next to me and looked at the fire that happened to be a really nice normal orange color.

"Everyone was really worried about you these past few days." He commented.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded, "I know about the whole Travis thing. Connor was bragging about it pretty loudly at dinner the other night. That just wasn't cool."

I looked over at him and smiled, "Well that was his loss."

Will ran a hand through his perfect blonde hair, "Not all guys are like that you know. Some of us actually have morals."

I laughed, "I know that but they seem to have disappeared."

Nyssa, Will's best friend, walked over and smiled, "Hey Katie, it's good to see you around."

"Thanks it feels good to be out." I smiled.

Will grabbed Nyssa's hand and smiled, "Well we'll see you around Katie."

Nyssa waved at me and I waved back. Will pulled her onto his lap and I smiled. I hope things work out for them they seem like a cute couple. Annabeth and her group of friends walked over and sat by me for awhile.

"Hey glad to see you." Annabeth smiled.

I had helped her when Percy went missing for awhile. She was so distraught that I couldn't even believe that was Annabeth. We had become closer.

"My sisters gave me a make over and insisted that the fresh air would be good for me. Personally I think they had alternative motives." I laughed.

Rachel giggled, "I don't know what they did but all I know is that Travis can't take his eyes off you."

Thalia just looked Travis's way and flipped him the bird. He just looked at her and nodded sadly. Luke looked over and gestured for her to go over to him. She gave him the same finger she had given Travis and stayed where she was.

"Almost everyone at camp is boycotting the Hermes guys. I won't talk to Luke; Clarisse beats Chris to a pulp every day during classes. The Aphrodite sluts are the only ones who are still communicating with those losers. Except for Piper and Silena. They're ignoring them too." Thalia said, "Oh and Lavender refuses to even look at Connor."

That made me feel a little better now that I discovered that. Travis looked at me and mouthed, "I'm sorry Katie."

I rolled my eyes and mouthed, "Save it."


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry that this is such a short chapter but I will update again with a longer chapter. RawR :D enjoy and review.**

* * *

**Katie **

"_As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn…"_

If there was anything I loved more than gardening all day it had to be sword fighting. Yeah I know it doesn't seem like something a daughter of Demeter would like. Honestly I loved that it was a lot of fun when your partner happens to be Travis Stoll who has no clue what he's doing with a sword. Or maybe he just refuses to fight a girl.

"Katie can we please just talk about this?" he asked as I brought my knife up.

There's nothing that I wanted to talk to him about. Clarisse was literally instead of commanding the class like she should have been was standing there laughing at Travis. The girls were still giving the Hermes boys the cold shoulder.

I slashed with my knife and hit him straight across the chest. Travis backed away from me and looked at me with fear. Hopefully that let him know that I was serious. I really didn't want to hear all the crap he was planning to tell me. Travis sighed and walked away from me and out of the arena. Connor took his focus from Miranda for a second and looked at Travis funny.

* * *

After class I was headed down to the strawberry fields. The plants were looking a little better since my week absence. Miranda had tried her best but she told me whatever she tried wouldn't work. She claimed this was mom dealing with my heartbreak. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. I decided that I'm not staying hung up on Travis Stoll anyway.

The fields were peaceful that night and I was the only person out there. After sitting there for an hour after the sun went down I decided to go back to my cabin. My siblings were still out doing their thing so I was practically the only one in my cabin except for the younger ones who were sleeping.

I got to my Councilor's Quarters, which were a new addition after the war, and found something waiting on my bed. A bouquet of amazing yellow, pink, red, orange, and white roses. There was also a note along with them. I opened the note to find it written in Travis's messy handwriting.

_"You said you wanted a boyfriend who got you roses when you fought or just to tell you that he loves you. I told you to consider it done, Katie please come talk to me."_

I rummaged through my nightstand drawer and found a pen and a piece of stationary. This was probably one of the worst things I have ever tried in my life.

_"The others said the same and you turned out to be just like them. You delivered Travis."_

I put them on the doorstep of the Hermes Cabin and walked away. He wasn't going to get me back no matter how hard he tried. There wasn't a possible way.


	6. Chapter 5

**Travis **

"_I am lost, I am vain, I will never be the same, without you…"_

I found the flowers I had gotten for Katie sitting on the steps of my cabin. One prank could change everything. Now she hated me. This had gone too far. I was beyond in love with Katie. I was far past Bella's obsession for Edward; yes I know who they are. Come on who doesn't with a ton of Aphrodite chicks running around. That doesn't matter though, all that matters is I needed to win Katie back and I knew how I was going to do so. All I needed is a couple hundred fireworks and someone who can arrange them to music with designs….TO THE HEPHEASTUS CABIN!

I found Leo, Jake, and Beckendorf sitting around bending metal into tiny little things. I stood there awkwardly for a moment and then I cleared my throat.

"Oh hey Travis, what can we help you with?" Beckendorf asked.

"I really screwed up with this girl that I really liked; I need you guys to arrange a firework show to White Horse by Taylor Swift." I said.

Jake chuckled, "Well then I always knew you were someone who liked things on a large scale. You're lucky we just so happen to have a bunch of fireworks."

"So is this for Katie?" Leo asked.

"How did you guys know?" then I totally remembered that Connor had told everyone.

"Consider it done." They shrugged simultaneously.

"Thanks just tell me when you've finished it and I'll make sure that I have Katie there." I said.

"It'll be ready by ten tonight." Beckendorf smiled.

With that I continued on my way to the beach where Katie was with her sisters. They all looked at me and ignored me. Katie just looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Katie, I want you to meet me at the beach tonight at ten. I think we need to talk and I will not take no for an answer."

That was all I said before walking away and waiting for her to respond to me. I walked into my cabin where my brothers were laughing about their latest prank.

"Oh look who finally decided to become social again." Connor teased.

"You know what I have a few things that I want to say to you guys." I said flatly.

They looked at me and then burst out laughing. Connor was literally rolling on the floor.

"I know Luke's sick of Thalia giving him the cold shoulder, Chris is sick of Clarisse beating him to a pulp, and Connor I know that you're sick of Lavender ignoring you." I stated boldly.

"I actually liked Katie. I never really got to say that I liked her because you guys just assumed that I liked her for the prank. I know that I went along with it and that was partially my fault but you were the ones who started the prank. Then as if that wasn't enough you guys went and humiliated her even more talking about it with the whole camp," they were all staring at me in shocked awe, "No she won't even look at me. Do you know how it feels to have the girl you're madly in love with hate you because she thinks that you thought her love was all for a joke? I don't think you guys do. I think you guys really need to get your heads out of your asses and wake up."

I left them there staring at me in shock. I looked outside it looked like rain. I remembered that this was the designated week that Chiron had allowed it to rain at camp. I hoped that everything will work out for the firework show tonight. I sat at the beach and thought about all the things that could've been different if I had said something sooner. Maybe Katie wouldn't hate me so much.

Finally it was time. There were tons of people gather on the beach. Apparently there had been a small rumor that claimed to be a firework show. I looked around for Katie and then the music started. Somewhere I could hear White Horse in the distance and the fireworks burst into the sky.

There was a firework that read, _"KATIE I'M SORRY"_, one that read, _"FORGIVE TRAVIS"_, and some that were in the shapes of flowers, others were Katie's portrait and even mine. Gods of Olympus I didn't think they would go that far.

After the whole show I swear they planned it right it started raining right after. When everyone was running for their cabins I just stayed there in the rain. I looked up to find a dark figure standing in front of me.

"That was the sweetest thing that anyone had ever done for me."

I stood up so fast that I almost tripped and fell on myself, "Katie I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have gone along with what they were doing. I was a total jerk."

Katie giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck, "Travis I heard what you said to your brothers. I know the truth now."

"So am I still like all those other guys?" I asked her.

Katie shook her head and smiled, "No you're definitely different from all those other guys."

"So do I get a kiss now?" I asked her.

She smiled, "I've always wanted to kiss someone in the rain."

"Well here's your chance." I grinned before kissing her softly.

If there isn't such a thing called a happy ending then I don't know what people would refer to this as. This was one of the most amazing things that have ever happened to me. Katie was officially the most amazing person in the world.

"Katie I love you." I whispered.

Katie smiled and kissed me again, "I love you too."

"Mr. Stoll you have a lot of explaining to do."

Crap Chiron caught me. I turned around and looked at the centaur that was standing under an umbrella with curlers in his tail. Katie suppressed a giggle and I tried not to laugh.

"But seeing the circumstances you can explain this to me tomorrow after breakfast." Chiron said.

Well all good things have to come to an end don't they? Even if that means if the centaur in charge of camp activities catches you right after you orchestrated a huge firework show to get the girl you're madly in love with back. Katie grabbed my hand and we went back to our cabins. This summer was going to rock. That was for sure.


End file.
